


Names

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Another 'In Dreams' related fanfic.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> My Evangelion fanfics are the most popular, aren't they?

"Why did you decide to name him after your dad?"

"Well it's not like I was going to let you name our son Gendo."

Shinji sighed.

"I wasn't going to do that."

"What did you say?"

Misato turned her head to look at Shinji.

He looked down at his feet.

"Nothing."

"Alright if you say so."

The older woman looked down at the sleeping infant and smiled.

"Kumataro Ikari, I like the way that sounds."


End file.
